bersama kapal kayu
by anarkisme
Summary: Ia berjalan di tepi pantai. Bertelanjang kaki. Menunggu waktu untuk melarungkan perahu mainan yang berisi doa-doa untuk negeri.


**Hetalia – Axis Powers** milik **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari karya ini selain untuk kesenangan pribadi.

 **Catatan:** OC, riset singkat, absurd ; mengambil latar tahun 1598 di Pelabuhan Banten (untuk keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan cek di bawah)

.

* * *

 **bersama kapal kayu**

 _Ia berjalan di tepi pantai. Bertelanjang kaki._

 _Menunggu waktu untuk melarungkan perahu mainan yang berisi doa-doa untuk negeri._

* * *

.

 **Seorang** perempuan berjalan perlahan. Bertelanjang kaki. Menyusuri kayu-kayu penyangga yang basah dan kotor, perpaduan cipratan air laut dan telapak kaki manusia.

Ia mengelus baju putihnya yang kusam. Menyelipkan tangan di balik kain lurik yang melingkari pinggangnya dan mengambil kapal-kapalan yang terselip di pinggang.

Mata cokelat gelapnya berkilat ditempa cahaya matahari sore. Memandang jauh, melewati kapal-kapal besar yang menduduki Pelabuhan Banten. Kapal-kapal milik negara Daan—lelaki licik tidak tahu diuntung yang mengerahkan berbagai cara untuk mengelabui warga kampungnya.

Daan dan orang-orangnya sepertinya tidak mengenal kata menyerah. Terbukti dari usaha mereka untuk menduduki lagi kampungnya, setelah sebelumnya diusir paksa karena bertingkah kasar dan angkuh.

Rani, nama perempuan itu, mereguk ludahnya pelan-pelan. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Betapa buruknya mereka. Mengacak-acak kampungnya. Memporak-porandakan budaya dan warisan leluhurnya. Dan yang lebih parah, memperlakukan mereka selayaknya anjing, bukannya manusia.

Ia geram. Kesal. Benci setengah mati pada kaum-kaum kulit putih yang merasa bahwa diri dan harkat mereka lebih tinggi ketimbang ia, hanya karena kulit mereka tidak berwarna dan penampilan mereka yang _tersusun dan beradab,_ dalam konteks mereka.

Perempuan itu mengayunkan kakinya. Mempercepat langkahnya dan mengendap-endap keluar dari pelabuhan, kemudian berbelok menuju pesisir pantai yang sepi, dalam perlindungan nyiur hijau yang kokoh.

Disobeknya baju putihnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan angin yang menampar-tampar kulit perutnya yang terbuka.

Diambilnya sebatang arang hitam yang disembunyikan di balik helaian rambutnya. Meraih sobekan kain dan menulis sebisanya—dengan bantuan gambar-gambar, bentuk ekspresinya saat ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

Air matanya menitik. Memburamkan matanya. Memaksanya berhenti. Dilipatnya potongan kain itu, lalu diikatkannya pada potongan batok kelapa yang menjadi dasar kapalnya.

Rani berjalan ke depan. Menuju laut yang terbentang di depannya. Ombak membelainya, membiarkan pasir menelusup di antara jari kakinya. Menenggelamkan mata kakinya, kemudian betis, dan lututnya.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara memanggil namanya. Berteriak-teriak berisik seperti kesetanan. Suara yang familier selama dua tahun ke belakang. Suara yang sama seperti suara membujuk dua bulan lalu, saat ia meminta Rani menjadi salah seorang gundik, sebagai jaminan terhadap warga kampung. Suara yang sama dengan kematian di telinga Rani.

Suara Daan.

Perempuan itu tersenyum, menoleh sejenak ke belakang. Melihat pria itu berlari-lari mencarinya, memanggil namanya. Kepuasan terukir di sudut bibirnya, masih ada di sana bahkan saat perempuan itu kembali menoleh ke depan dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Ombak menyentuh pinggangnya. Rani berhenti melangkah. Diturunkannya tangannya dari dada, lantas dilarungkannya perahu kecil itu di depannya.

Air mata telah lenyap dari wajahnya, disaput percikan ombak.

Rani terus berjalan. Sampai laut menyentuh dadanya, kemudian lehernya, lalu mengecup bibirnya, hingga lantas menelan keseluruhan raganya.

Matanya terpejam. Senyuman melengkung di bibirnya.

Rani terus melangkah, sembari mengingat-ingat tulisan dan gambarnya, yang mungkin telah luntur diterjang air laut.

— _Kularungkan perahu ini,_

 _beserta doaku untuk-Mu, jua untuk negeriku._

 _Untuk kampungku, Banten, yang telah diinjak paksa. Digilas. Dirobohkan._

 _Tidak, aku belum kalah._

 _Tuhan, jika kau memang benar ada, seperti yang dikatakan mendiang ayah dan ibu,_

 _maka dengarlah ..._

 _Saya—kami—belum kalah._

 _Kematian bukanlah segalanya. Bukan sesuatu yang pantas ditakutkan._

 _Kuserahkan jiwaku pada negeriku, pada tangan-Mu._

 _Biarlah kematian memperistriku ketimbang menjadi pengecut yang bersembunyi_

 _di belakang punggung orang yang menjajah tanahku._

 _Kami akan menang. Suatu hari nanti._

 _Entah puluhan, atau ratusan tahun lagi._

 _Di tangan seseorang yang jauh lebih berani daripadaku,_

" _Rani" lain yang jauh lebih tangguh._

 _Semoga_ —

.

 **selesai.**

* * *

 _jejak remah:_

hasil riset singkat dari berbagai sumber mengatakan bahwa:

 **1.** Belanda datang pertama kali ke Indonesia pada tahun 1596, di bawah pimpinan Cornelis de Houtman, dan mendarat di Pelabuhan Banten.

 **2.** Kedatangan Belanda tidak disambut baik dan diusir penduduk pesisir Banten karena mereka bersikap kasar dan sombong.

 **3.** Belanda datang lagi ke Indonesia pada tahun 1598, di bawah pimpinan dipimpin Jacob van Heck.

 _tambahan:_

sekiranya itu yang saya tahu. jika ada kesalahan fakta sejarah yang saya gunakan, tolong lekas memberi tahu agar saya dapat lekas memperbaikinya. terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca hingga selesai :))

 _berikut persembahan terakhir saya ..._

* * *

 **—Seorang** pria berjalan perlahan. Menyusuri tepi pantai yang mulai menggelap. Memandangi matahari tenggelam perlahan-lahan dan menelan sore dalam bayang-bayang.

Matanya menatap ke samping. Mengamat-amati Pelabuhan Jayakarta yang ramai, merasa lelah, dan melabuhkan pandangannya pada laut. Ia berkedip, merasa telah menginjak sesuatu. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, kemudian punggungnya, lantas diambilnya sesuatu itu.

Sebuah kapal-kapalan. Tersusun atas batok kayu sebagai dasar dan daun kepala sebagai layar—juga sobekan kain yang diikat di dasarnya. Pria itu menatapnya dalam diam. Sebongkah perasaan menelusup dalam dadanya. Perasaan asing—sekaligus familier—yang tidak terjabarkan.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju laut, membiarkan ombak menyapa mata kakinya yang telanjang, kemudian dilarungkannya perahu itu. Perlahan bergerak, bergoyang bersama ombak.

Ia menatapnya. Dalam dan lama.

"Elang!" Seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh;

Lekas keluar dari air dan menghambur pergi—

 _Meninggalkan perahu mainan itu bergoyang sendiri diterpa ombak dan angin._


End file.
